


Lover

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shules, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: It was written in his eyes, one look and you would see the truth hidden in there. For Juliet, Shawn would face anything.PS: I apologize for the lack of ability in tagging my stories but I promise all the fluffiness I can convey in one writing without causing a diabetic coma in any of you.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here comes another Shules story ;)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Lover (the remix version, featuring Shawn Mendes).
> 
> I'm aware that we already know how Shawn actually proposed to Jules, but while listening to this song ideas inevitably popped in my head and I had to write something related to this song and... well, what better than throwing a little proposal into the mix to melt our hearts? Anyways, I hope this hasn't come out too clichéd. 
> 
> I believe this could be set somewhere in the eighth season or even post-finale, you get to decide that ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)

**We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January**

**This is our place, we make the rules**

**And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear**

**Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?**

“Shawn! Get your butt over here and help me with this.”

Juliet was standing on top of one of the ladder’s steps, trying to reach for the Christmas lights dangling from her front door, but it was too high and, even though she didn’t admit it to anyone besides Shawn, since her abduction years ago, height became a difficult matter to handle, often pushed aside and avoided at all costs. 

In other occasions, she would put Shawn to do the job but he was stuck in their kitchen repairing a broken window he was responsible for after he attempted cooking a surprise cake for her the day Jules was voted as the youngest female Detective with the highest number of solved cases in the department. 

Tripping on a sneaker shoe he had left in the middle of the way, Shawn stumbled to where she was, watching her slightly panicked face and failed attempt in disassembling the last of their Christmas decorations. 

“Jules, why didn’t you let me do this?”

“Well, I did now, didn’t I?”

“Jules…”

She could see the concern appearing on his face through his wrinkled forehead and arched eyebrow. Shawn had this protectiveness over Juliet that infuriated her sometimes but that she knew it would never decrease or disappear and, with time, she learned to appreciate and embrace, understanding that he meant well and cared deeply, so she allowed her cop mode to be put at bay when Shawn wanted to protect or help her. 

“Just help me, please. I can’t reach the other end.”

“I see. But why don’t you just leave it there?”

“Shawn, it’s almost February. Christmas is long gone.”

“Well, but the cheering and joy aren’t. Who says we have to have Christmas decorations only on Christmas?”

“Shawn…”

“I’m telling you, Jules, this is our place, we make the rules, so I say we leave them on and tonight we can have hot cocoa and a _Home Alone_ marathon.”

Seeing it was a lost battle Juliet shrugged, accepting his helping hand, and climbed down the stairs, leaving the lights where they had been hanged since late November.

With his hand still on hers, Shawn twirled her body gently, pulling her against him in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. Once he stepped back a little, Jules could see his green eyes staring at her, a feeling painted in them she hasn’t seen before. The way he was smiling at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. 

His love, a dazzling haze, encircling her completely, blocking her view from anything else but him. There was something about that look, a mysteriousness only Shawn possessed that invited her to dive deeper. 

After all this time, Juliet still asked herself if she had known him for twenty seconds or twenty years, as he could be so refreshing and new still being his ordinary and old self. It was inebriating and endearing, making Juliet feel lightheaded, her legs wobbly. 

**We could let our friends crash in the living room**

**This is our place, we make the call**

**And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you**

**I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all**

Shawn returned to his chore in repairing their window, but not after leaving a kiss on her lips, so soft and tender, Juliet felt like she was floating, still not sure if her feet were touching the ground and if it was safe to attempt a step. 

Only that man could make her feel like that, had that power of completely shutting down all her senses, and engulf her in his love. 

She looked around, acknowledging the home they had built, their couch where most nights they shared movie sessions with Gus, sometimes even Henry, and where the men would crash after, snoring so loud the couple could hear all the way from their bedroom. 

That place where they built a life together, where they shared so many memories to this day and where she wanted to live so many more. 

At the sound of Shawn’s voice, singing some unknown melody she could bet a million dollars it belonged to some obscure 80’s singer, she was brought back to reality. Heading to the kitchen she watched her boyfriend assemble a new glass with such ability it caught Juliet off guard. For someone often so clumsy, he could be very skilled if he put a little effort into a task. 

In the simplicity of that moment, she felt the luckiest girl in the world. Her, Juliet O’Hara, had the honor and pleasure to call Shawn hers, to have his adoration looks and crooked smile only for her. 

She was highly suspicious of the women who would glance at them when they went out on a date or to take a stroll at the boardwalk, even at the station sometimes or while solving a case. How their eyes rested in Shawn, filled with a desire on the verge of being called lust, sickening, infuriating Juliet every single time. Shawn was the type of man who would never go unnoticed, his handsome appearance and enthralling presence attracted people to him like magnets. 

But not a single time he gave her motive to believe he responded to them. Shawn praised her so much, showering her with his compliments on a daily basis that Juliet couldn’t bring herself to doubt his true feelings for her. He would always assure her about his care in all the most bizarre and funny ways but never leaving room for her to have a second guess about the veracity of his love.

It has been three summers, almost four since they first started dating, but Jules loved him before them all and was planning on keeping loving for many more to come. 

**We could light a bunch of candles**

**And dance around the kitchen, baby**

**Pictures of when we were young would hang on the wall**

**We would sit on the stoop**

**I'll sing love songs to you when we're eighty**

**See, I finally got you now, honey, I won't let you fall**

Once all the work was done, Shawn put his tools aside, going after his girlfriend who was now sitting on their couch, a random movie airing, catching her full attention, giving him time to drink her sight in. 

Shawn had never seen Juliet any less than the most gorgeous woman he had ever known, not only for her physical beauty but because she was one of the most brilliant and sweetest person he had ever met. 

Every little thing about her was mind-blowing, how she would give everything of herself to protect the ones she loved and be the best cop the department had ever seen, how caring she could be, and the way she could handle the most stressful situations while carrying a smile on her face. 

Juliet was fascinating and often Shawn caught himself wondering how, from all men, she had picked him. He was indeed the luckiest man on earth, rewarded with the most honorable prize that was Jules’ love. He had been doing everything in his power to deserve that love and was planning on keeping doing it for the rest of his life. 

The dark sky was welcoming the night with bright stars, waving goodbye to the last rays of the warm sun shining for them on that cold day of January. Gently, Shawn touched Jules’ shoulder and asked her to go take a shower while he prepared the dinner, receiving a suspicious glance from her. Before she started inquiring, he directed her towards the bathroom and watched as she, a bit reluctantly, caved to his wishes and closed the door behind her. 

After almost half an hour Juliet reappeared in her living room, connected to the dining room and kitchen. Each corner and furniture was admonished by candles, the flames flicking and dancing under the light breeze peaking through the crevice of the doors and windows. The smell of marinara sauce invaded her nose and before she could recover from the marvel view in front of her, Shawn came holding steaming plates filled with pasta, and a big smile plastered on his face.

“Shawn, what’s all this?”

“Just dinner sweetheart.”

“But… I took only half an hour in the shower… how...how could you set all this?”

“I have my ways. Now go sit and relax. Dinner is ready.”

She smiled and followed him to the couch where they sat and enjoyed their meal through laughs and easy conversation, appreciating each other’s presence and lost in their own happy bubble where no world outside existed. 

At some point, their dinner was forgotten and they found themselves dancing around the room, bodies intertwined, Juliet’s arms around his neck while Shawn kept his around her waist, swinging them softly. 

From one melody to another, Shawn would sing, those love songs to the one he loved the most, spinning her around but never letting her fall. In the walls, pictures of them kept reminding him of how far they had come. They were so young, Jules not even in her 25’s, smiling freely at the camera on a department’s New Year’s Eve party, champagne glasses in hand, an entire life ahead of them, and no clue of how much involved they would be. Back then it was only Shawn and his annoying flirtations and Juliet’s resistance over his charm, but the love they shared now was born there, and he liked to look at those photos as an encapsulated memory of the beginning of it all. 

With Juliet in his arms, Shawn knew he didn’t need anything else. The certainty in his heart of his next step, the one he had been planning on taking for a long while, was only confirmed.

When they got tired of dancing the couch welcomed them, offering its comfort so the love birds could rest, embraced in each other’s arms. Shawn made them hot chocolate and the promised _Home Alone_ marathon started, the movies streaming on the screen, one after the other, until all the candles went out and they fell into a calm sleep.

**Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?**

**With every guitar string scar on my hand**

**I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover**

**My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue**

**All's well that ends well to end up with you**

Juliet woke up with the sun peeking through the blinders. She shifted to her side finding out she was in her bed and not on the couch like she remembered being last. She hasn’t even felt Shawn scoop her up and bring her to the bedroom and she couldn’t be more grateful that he did, she really needed the rest. 

On the pillow beside her, she found a note in his handwriting, informing her that he had spoken to the Chief, and Juliet was dismissed for the day. He asked her to enjoy her little break and get ready at 7 P.M. where a car would come to pick her up driving her to a surprise. Oh, and that he loved her very very much. 

Pulling the note close to her chest, Juliet couldn’t help the bubbling feeling in her heart, the butterflies rebelling on her stomach, threatening to come out if she opened her mouth. Her hidden teenage soul resurfaced and suddenly it was just like if she was getting ready to go to the prom with the most handsome boy in the school. 

According to Shawn’s instructions, she should dress for an evening program and Juliet already had her outfit in mind. 

Jumping out of the bed she started her relaxing day off, appreciating the alone time to do things she hasn’t in a while, like finally taking her guitar out of its case and strumming down the strings like Shawn so often would do on the evenings they spent at the beach, playing for her while they watched the sun slowly set in the ocean. 

Her calloused fingers, from all the years she played those same strings, flew from a song to another, bringing back her memories, the lyrics she once composed about the boys she loved, and the friends that she had, about her heartbreaks and happy memories. 

Still to this day she still attempted to write a song or two and although she had never shown to Shawn, a lot of her compositions in the last few years were about him. That magnetic man that attracted her with his irresistible charm, the one that conquered her heart and invaded her dreams, the man she had pride in introducing as her boyfriend, despite all comments and opinions people would give about his childish side. 

Shawn was hers, the subject of her lyrics, the melody of her songs. 

He was her lover. 

**Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth**

**The girl in my story has always been you**

**I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you, lover**

Back at the Psych’s office, Shawn was getting ready. He took his time alone to go over his plans for the evening but ended up with his mind wrapped around Juliet like it had been since he first met her. 

Gus was out in his haunt for a new job but aware of his best friend’s plans for that evening. Shawn saw the so-called “sympathetic tears” in the man’s eyes, threatening to spill, but didn’t address any comments or snort jokes. No, today there was nothing else he could focus about. 

The jitters started to climb up his legs at noon and by now, almost 6 P.M. he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. For the hundredth time he repeated his speech on his head as if he could forget anything, but the nervousness shaking his body was threatening and Shawn didn’t want to take any chances, everything needed to be perfect. 

In a lot of things in his life he would put little to zero effort in accomplishing but when it came to Jules all his energy, all his talents, and mind, would be channeled to give his best, to be the best man he could. 

The man who always had avoided commitment, who hid behind a lie for so long was finally changed, matured, ready to give his life, and all his days to a woman who had been the center of all his stories from the past years. The one he would face fire and bullets for, drowning in the cold waters of the Atlantic after the Titanic crashed if meant Juliet would survive the shipwreck.

It was written in his eyes, one look and you would see the truth hidden in there. For Juliet, Shawn would face anything. 

**Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover**

**And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me**

**And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover**

On her way to her date, Juliet couldn't stop thinking about the long path she and Shawn had walked until that day. She had known him for so long now and still, he could surprise her every single time. 

His overdramatic acts and the way he could drag her along his insane adventures, convincing her to turn down all rules to join him on his ridiculous psychic shenanigans. But despite his issues with honesty regarding his line of work, Shawn was always completely forthwith when it came to his love for her. 

It was stamped in his face, whenever he set eyes on her. That gleaming smile and loving embrace, reassuring her constantly that there was no one he loved more than her. 

With Shawn, Juliet could be her true self, no hiding behind walls of confidence and apathy, not needing to be strong all the time or facing life alone. Shawn had her back, protecting her when she couldn’t, and being with him taught Jules it was okay to ask for help, to share the weights of her exhausting routine with him. 

All her concealed layers were revealed in his presence, her girly side with her glittery pink nails and long bubble baths while she listened to NSYNC shameless, singing her lungs out making her voice echo through the entire house from the bathroom. Her bad jokes, not as funny as Shawn’s, but that he still would laugh at any single one of them, encouraging her to keep going, as if she was the most hilarious comedian in the world, just because he knew how much she appreciated the support. 

The sound of the door click and the kill of the engineered brought Juliet back from her wondering, realizing she was already at her destination. The driver unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car, heading towards her door, opening it for her. 

With a final thanks, she watched the vehicle slowly pull away. She smothered the skirt of her light blue evening dress, checking one last time her appearance reflected in the mirror set at the entrance of the restaurant before stepping inside, looking around for her handsome boyfriend. 

A couple of tables ahead, he was sitting a little too stiff, mumbling words she couldn’t decipher as if he was trying to memorize something. A smile formed in her lips and she stayed there, watching Shawn for a second or two, still mesmerized by that man who had conquered her heart at the first smug smirk he gave her.

“Is this seat taken?”

Looking up and out of his trance, Shawn smiled, watching his girlfriend walk towards him, her happy flashing smile glowing under the sunset light coming from the restaurant’s windows, painting an orange halo around her petite and delicate form. 

“Nop. It’s saved for you and only you.”

A memory flashed in his eyes, and Shawn could picture both the current scene and the one almost nine years ago simultaneously. Who would have thought that after all these years she would pose the same question? He was glad that now his answer could be different. 

As long as Jules was his, and even if one day she decided to run away, the seat across him would forever be hers. 

His fingers involuntarily touched the velvet box stored on his pocket, tickling against the silky black fabric, slightly trembling as his nerves were getting the best of him. Shawn Spencer, the man who never fears, who is never taken by his feelings, was completely head over heels taken by the most wonderstruck, consuming love for Juliet, and that night he would make sure to let her know that. 

**Can I go where you go?**

**Can we always be this close forever and ever?**

**And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)**

**You're my lover**

And once again they found themselves swinging under the starry sky, the breeze bringing goosebumps to Juliet’s arms but, at that moment, she didn’t care about, focused only on the man embracing her tightly, keeping her shielded and warm. 

The soft jazz playing in the background was leading them to a slow dance both wished to be eternal, just like the promise they had just made to each other. The white gold diamond ring in Juliet’s finger glittered under the silver light of the moon, filling her heart with a love so giant she feared it would explode at any second now. 

For years to come, Jules would still have the image of Shawn in one knee stuck in her mind, his bluish-green eyes glancing at her with such profound feelings she didn’t dare to address them as anything she has known before. And as he confessed his love to her, his hand gripping hers delicately as his other held the ring between his fingers, she knew there was no moment in her life she had been happier. When he kissed her after, as he was kissing her now, all was new, different, somehow better than already was. 

Together, forgetting the world around them, they wished to be that close forever and ever. 

Whenever Juliet went Shawn would follow.

Because she was his lover, his eternal lover. 

  
  



End file.
